Daybreak Brew
by sorax33
Summary: Who says Love at first sight is dead? Specially if you spot a cute girl sitting in your usual favorite café.


_I don't own the rights to Kingdom Hearts_

* * *

"Come on Ven! You should go talk to her" Ventus was nudged once again in the head by the worker uniform wearing Ephemer. "All this quietly staring at her is kinda getting creepy" he said. His comment made Ventus react in an instant. He turned his perspective away from the quiet redheaded girl with pigtails to face his silver haired friend.

"I wasn't staring at her creepy! Beside, why do I have to be the one to talk to her? You're more of a person type than I am," Ventus replied.

Ephemer then rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "Well you see...It's probably for the best that I keep my distance away from her, At Least for now. Anyways you keep saying you don't have many friends right? Especially now since Terra and Aqua have graduated already" He answered making Ventus freeze.

"Y-yeah! But I still have you and Skuld" Ventus countered.

"Well what if me and Skuld start becoming a couple? You going to be fine with being the third wheel on every outing of ours?" Ephemer asked him. Ventus then cursed him under his breath. This guy was too smart and persuasive for his own good.

"It's settled! Now you're going to march up and start a conversation with her and you're not allowed to leave until you know her name" Ephemer ordered.

Ventus then blinked "Just a normal conversation and her name right? Nothing else?" He asked carefully knowing Ephemer could throw in a loophole if he wanted.

Ephemer nodded "Yep! Just a normal conversation and getting her name. I think that should be simple and clean for even a guy like you to do"

Ventus then smiled a little at this easy task. "Alright dork! I'll follow your rules" the blond said as he made his way over to the table where the pigtail girl was.

Ventus stopped standing in front of her, but she didn't notice him. Ventus waited for a few more seconds but still no movement at all from her. He then decided to grab an empty chair and sat down as that at last gained her attention to him.

"Um...Hello" Ventus said giving off his cheerful grin and waved to her.

"Good day…" she replied with her eyes still on her cup.

"My name is Ventus, what's yours?" Ventus asked feeling pretty confident as he was already half done with Ephemer request.

The girl then looked up at him before her eyes darted back down to her cup of coffee. "I'm sorry but could you please leave me be? I don't wanna talk to anyone right now" she said.

"Oh." Ventus replied his high confidence now taking a skydive. He did understand her wishes and was about to get up. However, he caught sight of her eyes. She shined with a unique pair of green orbs but they were clearly clouded by sadness. Ven frowned and refrained from moving out of his seat. "Actually would it be alright if I sat here? I won't bother you, promise" he swore placing a hand over his heart. The girl said nothing but instead nodded allowing him to stay at the table with her.

The two were silent with Ventus occasionally checking his phone for updates on current events but he took a quick glance to see the girl was still in her depressed state and the few actions she did make was taking a small sip of her drink.

"Would you like anything Sir?"

Ventus looked up to see the waitress (that he assumed worked with Ephemer) ready to take his order with a notebook and pen ready.

"Umm...could you get me the Kupo special?" Ventus asked as the Waitress wrote it down.

"Got it! One Kupo special coming up"

A few mins then passed by as Ventus was soon greeted with the shop's iconic mascot Moogle on his plastic cup. Ventus thanked the waitress and paid for his drink. Once the waitress left them he took a big sip from the freshly made coffee. He then let out a cough and winced at the bitter and non existing taste from his drink.

"Do you not like it?" The girl asked him finally breaking her steel silence.

"It's not my favorite thing in the world but I did wonder if it's taste had gone down judging from your cup" Ventus pointed out as the girl looked down to see that her cup had barely been drank at all.

She then let out a giggle seeing that he was right. "Yes, it does appear that way doesn't it?" she said.

"I mean I don't blame you. The Kupo special isn't exactly the best cup of coffee in town. In fact this shop's brand of coffee is average at best but the desserts here are fantastic!" Ventus commented as he saw that he had finally snatched the girl's interest as her green eyes widen a bit hearing that.

"Really? What would you recommend?" She asked but before Ventus could answer the question. Her phone went off and she answered it.

"Hello?... Yeah it's me...Oh ok...I'll be right there" she replied after brief pauses here there before ending the call.

"I'm sorry but my break from work is over and they need me back" she apologized.

"Hey don't worry, if you want I can treat you to their desserts next time you come in" Ventus offered. The girl then looked anxious at his offer. "I'll pay for it too" Ventus added seeing her anxious guard be let down.

"...Ok, but you better be back here with some good recommendations" she said picking up her coffee as she made her way out towards the door.

"Wait!" Ventus said hopping out of the chair.

"What's your name?" He asked her holding open the glass entrance door before it could close on him.

She then held up her cup as her name was written in barely seeable bold letter.

"**_Strelitzia_"**

"Strelitzia…" Ventus repeated as she then waved him goodbye.

"I'll see you around Ventus" she said with her eyes now clear of that sadness lingering.

"See you around, Strelitza" he said with a small grin as he saw her leave the café.

"See what happens when you use your words instead of your eyes" Ventus heard Ephemera say and then felt him pat the back of his shoulder.

"Be quiet!" Ventus shouted in embarrassed at Ephemer who continued to tease the flustered blond.

* * *

"This is so good!" Strelitza exclaimed as she was digging into her large ice cream cone.

Ventus chuckled, "I told you this place's desserts were off the chart!"

"You weren't joking! This is my first time trying it but I wouldn't mind eating this for the rest of my life" Strelitza replied.

"You know, I remember when Aqua and Terra used to take me here when I was feeling down or had a bad day. Yet, once I tasted the sweetness of the Double Crunch. They said I couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day" Ventus said as he took a bite out of his Double Crunch ice cream.

"Seriously?" Strelitza asked him.

"Yeah! I was shocked too but it also made me develop a Double Crunch addiction" Ventus said as the two then laughed. Lucky their conversation this time went more smoothly and Strelitza seem more talkative and high-spirited thanks to the Royal Berry.

She then paused and put the spoon back down into the Royal Berry, "Thank you for this Ventus it really means a lot to me" Strelitza told him.

His cheeks then blushed. "Don't mention it, However if you don't mind me asking. What were you upset about back then?"

Strelitza frowned as she stopped eating her ice cream and looked down at the table.

'Good job idiot!' Ventus thought scolding himself until Strelitza started speaking.

"I'm sorry Ventus, don't feel guilty. In fact I'm glad you asked" she said. "I was upset because I got rejected by someone who I had a crush on for a while. I think your friend Ephemer knows them?" She answered.

'That explains his resistance in talking to her' Ventus thought before shaking his head. "Still it was probably a sensitive question to ask you," he said.

Strelitzia strangely then smiled as she looked back up at him. "Actually, I don't know why but I feel more at peace with what happened. They still want to be my friend and that's more important to me than being anything more" she said while holding both her hands over her heart.

"Strelitzia…" Ventus said before looking down at his phone and seeing the time and date. "Hey! Are you doing anything else tonight?" He suddenly asked her.

"No " She replied shaking her head as Ventus then got up from his seat. "Come On! I have something I want to show you" Ventus said grabbing her hand as the two exited out of the cafe.

…

The two stood on top of a cliff that showed the entire view of the town below them. Ventus checked his phone again and set an alarm. "Perfect! We still got some time left before it starts" he said.

Strelitza gave him a puzzled look. "You don't mean to tell me that we're waiting until Daybreak do you?"

Ventus laughed "No, I won't take up too much of your time," he told her. She nodded but then she shivered uncontrollable and rubbed her hands against her arms.

"Guess I should've bought a coat," she said.

In one swift movement without thinking. Ventus removed his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Both of them blushed at the action as Ventus tried to act calm. "Here you can wear mine until you feel warm enough" Ventus said.

"Th-Thanks" Strelitza replied trying to hide her own huge blush and Ventus trying to stop his heart from rapid beating. Suddenly his phone alarm made him jump a bit as he grabbed it out of his pockets and shut it up.

"Ventus? What are you doing?" Strelitza asked seeing him now sitting down on the grass.

"Just watch and keep your eyes on both the town and sky" he replied to her.

Strelitza nodded and sat down too on the grass, While still wearing Ven's jacket. Suddenly a ray of light shot pass above them in the night sky. Shortly followed by another ray of light and another after that. Soon Strelitza realized that these barrage of ray of lights in the sky were actually a Meteor Shower. The showers didn't last long but the two felt like hours have passed by in that short span.

Ventus then turned to face Strelitzia with a cocky smile. "So what did you think- Hey are you ok?!" Ventus asked getting up and going over to her.

"Huh?" Strelitza asked as her hands went up to her face and she felt tears streaming down from her face. She then wiped away the tears with her long sleeves.

"I'm sorry! I'm fine really! I just never saw anything that amazing before" Strelitza said as the tears wouldn't stop coming. "The truth is Ventus... this has been the best day that I have had in awhile." Strelitza said. "I guess I'm just sad it has to end," she confessed as the tears seemed to have stopped running.

"No it doesn't" Ventus told her stepping forward. "I know we just met and you can refuse it but Strelitzia…" Ventus said before taking a deep breath and looking up as he stared into her gleaming green eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Ventus asked her.

"Ventus?…" Strelitza said speechless.

"I mean if you want to that is. You can totally deny it if you feel uncomfortable. I don't want to force you into something if you don't-" Ventus started saying but Strelitza ran up and hugged him.

"Yes!" Strelitza said as Ventus was nervous but held her in his arms too.

The two then separated before looking into each other eyes.

"I guess there's only one thing left to do in order to make it official" Strelitza whispered to him blushing.

Ventus nodded as his face was blushing red too.

He then lowered his head as Strelitza had already leaned forward and closed her eyes. Once Ventus found the angle, he closed his eyes and leaned forward to meet her lips.

They remained locked in that position not noticing a final Meteor passing over them.

**The End**


End file.
